


Memorize the Uncharted

by At_a_klance (TomAyto10)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomAyto10/pseuds/At_a_klance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It reminds him of home. <br/>It makes him think of the great vast space. <br/>He wonders how Lance can encompass both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorize the Uncharted

Hunk always found the sea to be calming, even though the ocean is anything but calm. 

 

His talk with Shiro and Coran lasted much longer than he thought it would, and he hadn't noticed the time passing because of how eagerly he worked, but as he makes his way through the vast shadowed halls of the Castle, his stomach grumbles like a rumbling engine. He doesn't detour to the kitchen though, wants to change from the greasy shirt and stained pants.

He isn't at all surprised when he enters his dorm and finds Lance on his bed. 

He's wearing one of his large gold colored sleeping shirts, boxer shorts and Hunk thinks it suits him. If he just focused on Lance, in this apparel, with this particular smirk and sparkle in his eye, it would be like they were back on earth, Lance invading his room to convince him onto another adventure.

“Hunk!” Lance says, stretching out his legs and Hunk glances at the long lines of uninterrupted dark skin. “My main man, you took forever.”

Hunk nods, almost wheezes with relief, and he pads over the bathroom. He turns on the faucet  and splashes his face. “Shiro wanted the rest of the pod engines recalibrated. Wear and tear are-”

“That's cool.” Lance interrupts, out of character, “You hungry, right?”

Hunk frowns at his reflection and looks passed the open door where to Lance sits, looking young in his shirt. It's supposed to be sexy, and it is, a show of their easy closeness, the reminder of how much bigger than Lance he is that begins to bleed into more heated thoughts. 

But right now, Lance seems to be trying to let the shirt shield him from the artificial coolness of the room. Lance notices his gaze, his flat mouth pulls into a smile that fits better on his face. 

“Want me to grab you some food? Gloop is good for the bones you know. Hey, ever wonder why Allura and Coran even need teeth, if all they eat is-”

“Lance,” Hunks calls out.

Lance tenses, his eyes shut out and he looks at the ground. Hunk feels his heartbeat go frantic but he speaks anyways.

“It's not our fault.”

Lance doesn't say anything, shrugs a shoulder as if he's letting Hunk’s words roll over him. They don't stick. 

Hunk grips the sink, then, hurried now, takes off his shirt and pants, before making his way to his bed. 

Lance stares at him, his eyes distracted and when he sits down, Lance moves to settle over his lap. It's a choreographed move, made perfect by practice, and Lance feels good and heavy like gravity. 

He loves the solid reality of him. 

“We saved lives today.” Hunk says into thick dark hair. A voice mummers, dark and cold in his head, that they lost lives today too. 

Hunk closes around Lance, jaw going tight. “You did good.”

Lance's hands dig into his skin, pressure that might hurt if not for how warm his hands are. “You did too. Don't skip out on eating. You didn't know the pods were broken.”

Hunk inhales sharp and his brow furrows. Lance, like his namesake, has pierced right through him. “It wasn't your fault.”

Hunk swallows hard and his hands smooth down Lance's back. 

“I-” It comes out shaky and almost broken. “I know.”

Lance leans back to look at him. His eyes are deep, focused. “I know you know. I'm just… sayin.”

He smiles, and this one is real, full and then he leans into kiss him. 

Hunk never gave much thought to sex before, never found himself lost in the idea of it, or dying of anticipation for it. But when he kisses Lance, when Lance is warm and shivering under his hands, kisses soon shift into heat, and he is carried away by the waves. 

The first kiss is soft and chaste, mouths touching, smiles contagious. The second is longer, and they separate with a soft sound, and twin sighs. The third one is hungry, Hunk pulls at Lance's lip, licks at him and Lance groans, shifts closer and rubs himself into Hunk’s bare torso. 

Lance is melting into him, their kisses go from languid and exploring to hot and eager. 

Hunk dips down and kisses a bare shoulder, the wide collar of his shirt falling. Lance laughs, Hunk feels a kiss at his ear, and then the shirt is pooling in his hands as he lifts it up and out of the way. 

Lance's skin is hot, Hunk runs his hands down his back to the small swell of his ass where the cloth of his boxers pulls tight. Lance rocks into him, groaning again. 

“Mm,  _ Hunk _ ...” 

Hunk almost laughs at the purr, but he's distracted, easing his hands under the clothes slowly to grip warm flesh. Lance gasps against his neck, and he lifts his ass more, shoving himself better into the grip of Hunk’s hands.

“I want you to do me.” Lance says, leaning away to look at his face. “it's been like forever.”

Hunk recalls the quick jerk off that they had in the castle bay underneath his Lion a few weeks ago, but yes, they haven't had… this in awhile. They are usually too tired, or too content in each other already to sometimes move for more. 

“Okay.” Hunk breathes, and then he's edging his finger to slide to the center, dipping down into the line of Lance's ass. 

Lance shuffles in his lap, “okay, okay, where’s the stuff.” His breathing is going out of rhythm, limbs tightening around him as Hunk presses harder, closer to Lance's entrance.  

Hunk leans over, removes a hand from his warm grip on Lance to shove it under his mattress where a little bottle of medical lube rolls into his grip.

Lance is snatching it and uncapping it with haste, and Hunk lets him, watches as he fumbles to pull his shorts down so that the bones of his hips show and Hunk thinks that they should untangle for a second so that they can strip properly but he doesn't feel like moving. 

Lance rises to balance on his knees, Hunk’s chin now touches his sternum, and he looks up at Lance's focus pinched face. 

Lance's slick fingers come along his, still caressing absently. They touch momentarily before Lance pushes further and into his own body with a inhale. 

“You gonna let me-” Hunk begins, feeling the second-hand shudder running through Lance's body, the tremble his legs, and he can hear his heart beating madly fast in his chest. 

Lance shakes his head, “You take forever to get me ready. I want it now.”

Hunk chuckles, because it's true. He loves to savor, and Lance little minuscule reactions when his fingers are in him are worth the wait he thinks. 

But Hunk’s blood is singing desire, he's hard in his the shorts, and against his finger he can feel Lance's movements  as he opens himself up. He's leaning into him, losing his balance because of the sensations and Hunk cups his hip bone, then his mouth seeks out a dark colored nipple. Lance hisses as he takes it between teeth, whimpering when his tongue glances a touch across it. 

“God… Hunk… god…”

Hunk presses in harder, opens his mouth to take flesh and this time Lance stalls, his fingers deep within himself, frozen under Hunk’s mouth. 

Hunk pulls away. “You okay?” he asks, ghosting air against the wet skin. 

Lance laughs, a bubble of delight but he's shaking his head. 

“C'mon. I don't want to wait. C'mon.”

Hunk moves to accommodate him, leaning back and spreading his legs to find a better center a gravity. Lance is pawing at his underwear, pulling out his cock with ease and sliding his grip down tight. Hunk hips jerk up in reaction, he holds back a moan. 

Lance curses suddenly, struggling with his boxers, and Hunk can feel his desperation rolling, so he helps. His fingers catch at the front opening, and his other hand slides forward to grab at loose material. Then, with a sudden force, he pulls his hands apart and rips the cloth. The sound echoes in the air, accompanied by Lance's gasp. 

“Holy shit, Hunk.”

Hunk tears the rest of the clothes away, and then Lance is bare and beautiful in his lap, sliding closer with Hunk’s urging. “Sorry, I'll get you-”

“That was fuckin…. That was hot, holy shit, man.” 

Hunk laughs, not really surprised but not expecting Lance to be so into it. It's not a new thing that Lance likes to be held and carried, and any show of strength or reminder of size on Hunk’s part makes Lance choke on arousal and eager to tumble. 

With the clothes mostly out of the way, Lance brings the junction if his body to line up with his, Hunk’s cock sliding to fit against the dipping line of his ass.

Lance trembles under the grip of his hands and Hunk presses in to kiss the beautiful line on his collarbone. There is a scar there, a line of paler skin that distracts, and Hunk licks over the raised edge. Lance whimpers, his knees dipping and slipping around his hips, and Hunk takes the opportunity to lay him down. 

He looks beautiful, breathtakingly sexy, long legs splayed, sweat making his skin look edible, his mouth is open, lips red and tongue wet and pink as he huffs out. His cock is stiff, twitching over the muscles of his stomach, dripping fat drops of moisture to mingle with sweat. Hunk feels affection, of all things, lodge in his throat, when Lance meets his eye. Lance grins, flirty and self-confident, but there is more there too. Affection, admiration, friendship, trust, hope.

Love. 

Lance is like a sea of emotions, waves upon waves of feeling that he lets loose like a tempest at times. Hunk stares at him, and as he does, brown eyes go incredibly dark and hazed, and he lifts a hand to pull at Hunk’s thigh. Hunk grunts, shakes his head from all the swirling thoughts,and he knows his mouth goes into a smile as desire and lust sparks down his spine and pools in his stomach. He moves his hand, lifts up and apart Lance's legs by slipping his hands behind his knees and Lance bends easily, eagerly and the smoothness of the motion almost makes Hunk moan.

He scoots in, Lance biting his lip and lifting his hips in a wordless plea for Hunk to hurry. Hunk does, lines up and presses in all in one motion. Lance's breath catches, he mumbles a swear word in Spanish and then locks his ankles around Hunk’s stilled hips. 

“ _ god, yes c'mon, please _ .”

Hunk moves as if commanded, rocking forward once and Lance arches, reaches up to grip onto Hunk’s forearm as if looking for an anchor. Hunk can feel, can see the pleasure rolling through him, from his legs that tighten, toes curling into Hunk’s skin, to the heavy cock that twitches and spills more liquid onto the clenching muscles of his abdomen, all the way to his face, how he mouths his name, a curse and half request, half demand for him to go faster. 

Hunk leans forward and listens. He's always been good at that. 

Lance is growing louder, hushed breaths turning into moans and urgings, spilling like water over sands, wild and uncontrolled. 

“ _ Si. Hunk, yes. Please, god please, si, Mi Amor.” _

That always flares heat under his skin, and Hunk dips into kiss Lance's trembling mouth.

Lance surges up to meet him, tongue licking into his mouth in a passionate kiss, groaning into Hunk’s mouth and his hips snap in response, grips his hands tighter against Lance's skin.

Lance shivers, bites at him, and when Hunk pulls away, licking at the indent of teeth, frowning, Lance laughs. His laughter breaks into moans though when Hunk lifts up Lance's ass so he can ground inside of him. 

“F _ uuuuu- Hunk, god, please.” _

It's Hunk’s turn to grin, and he circles his hips again, satisfied with his teasing when Lance's hands let go of his arm to grab onto his wrist and his expression looks wrecked and pleading. “ _ C'mon, faster. I want…. It… I want it harder, Hunk. C’mon…” _

Hunk nods, leans forward to kiss at Lance's temple and then he shifts his knees and rams in, fast, with driven purpose now. Lance reacts like he's been electrocuted, his voice goes high and as tight as how his body clenches around Hunk’s cock pressing deeper. He drops into a rhythm, rocking in and feeding off of the unconscious and genuine reaction of his best friend, his lover, trying to stave off the incoming rush of heat that is wrapping around his senses, and focuses on bringing Lance to the razor sharp edge of pleasure. He knows how, knows Lance so well, and yet...

To Hunk, Lance is familiar terrain that constantly changes.

It used to be a comfort, when he would feel panic turn into physical weight and press on his chest till he couldn't breathe or when he would think for a second and remember that he was still too young to have the responsibility of the universe on his shoulders, he would find comfort in the body of his best friend. It wasn't always pleasure, not always quaking into release or hushed touches in the shadows of the castle. It was Lance’s beaming smile, how his hand felt fragile and yet unbreakable in his hold, his arm slung across his shoulders or his legs crossed against his knees. Lance is faithful, steady, and deep as the oceans of the planet he once called home. 

Hunk is always hungry. For knowledge, for that zing of satisfaction on his taste buds, or the comfort of a full belly. 

He is especially hungry for Lance. 

And Lance is, always the same, always different, and no matter how much Hunk has buried in, how much he knows and learns, there is always more to see, but warm, and kind and  _ him. _

So when Hunk moves out of rhythm, moves faster and Lance's back is going ramrod straight, is hissing through his teeth, digging short nails into Hunk’s thick wrist, and saying his name, with heat, with trust, with want and yet satisfaction as he thrusts into the air and stains his heaving chest with come, Hunk barrels right in after him, drops onto the smaller man, heavy and trembling, groaning so low it's a vibration in his chest. He jerks and fills Lance until warmth spills out of him, dripping wet and thick between them.

Lance is still shaking, shivering as if cold and clenching tight around Hunk’s spent cock like aftershocks of an earthquake. Hunk moves to lean on an elbow, careful to balance his weight off of Lance's thinner frame, pulling out of him and falling to the side of the small bed. 

For a second, they don't touch, breathing hard and shifting sore limbs, but then Lance moves, scoots in close until from chest to thigh he lined up with Hunk’s side. 

“God damn dude,” he says, fitting himself and Hunk’s moves with him, rolls into his side so Lance can settle in his arms. Lance shuffles and then shoves a leg in between his thighs. Lance has always been a cuddler.

“Tired?” Hunk asks into his hair, and then he feels Lance's lips whisper over the curve of his shoulder. “Yeah, you wore me out, man.”

Hunk laughs, his hand smoothing over his spine, tracing the curious little bumps and relishing how his hand is wide enough to span the entirety of one shoulder wing. 

“You'll sleep well now, though. After you shower.”

Lance comes into him, scoots in even closer, and Hunk can feel the warmth humming from him, the vibrations of his breathing, “You have to bathe me. I can't move my legs, you monster.”

Hunk rolls his eyes. “Don't blame me for anything. You're just lazy. C'mon, let's get you in the bathroom, you must feel gross.”

Lance shakes his head, breathes contentment over his moist skin, “Who made me that way, I wonder.”

Hunks slides his hand up to finger through sweat-damp hair, and Lance parts his lips, sighing out. “And are you saying I'm a dirty boy, Hunk?” his voice goes high with the tease, and Hunk has to smile. “‘cause... you're right.”

Hunk feels affection drown him, and he squeezes Lance suddenly, and Lance presses into his neck and lands soft kisses. “You should take responsibility, Hunk. Get me all nice and squeaky clean. A sponge bath.”

Hunk feels the pull of exhaustion, his eyelids weigh heavy at the satisfaction that settles like a blanket over his senses. 

“Mmmm, maybe. I need a nap. And maybe some food.”

Lance winds tighter over his waist, “ and then a sponge bath?”

Hunk kisses him on the temple, habitual and a sign of his exhaustion. “alright. I guess.”

Lance is quiet, but Hunk counts the seconds and isn't surprised when Lance squeezes him tight, grips firm and almost shakes him. 

“Dude, I love you so freaking much.” Lance mumbles and then relaxes in his arms. 

Hunk feels very much the same. 

“Me too, Lance.”

 

When Lance finally settles into sleep, and Hunk drifts back and forth from the cusp of slumber, he counts the heartbeats that make a steady rhythm against his chest. It's out of sync with his, but steady and calming, like the sound of waves rolling over the seashore, lapping away the evidence of the day. 

It reminds him of home. 

It makes him think of the great vast space. 

He wonders how Lance can encompass both. And it's easy to determine how if he thinks for a moment on it. 

The vast sea of stars, the overwhelming depths of the great oceans and Lance; they all have one thing in common. 

Always constant, but never the same. 

He won't ever find the end of Lance, but never does he turn a corner and feel the uncomfortable prickle of strangeness. Just  _ newness _ that tastes the same, smells the same, is the  _ same _ .

Lance on the battlefield, Lance in his lion, Lance smiling and green-faced as he tries to swallow the purple sluggish goop some allies feed him, Lance in failure, Lance in Victory...

Lance in his arms, dreaming of a home they haven't seen in years. 

Hunk is glad, that in the whole massive expanse of the universe, he found someone that he won't fear getting lost in, and for the rest of his life, he’ll try to memorize the uncharted depths of him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Talk shipping to me @DipuCXOXO


End file.
